Backing of trailers attached to vehicles often requires multiple persons to effectively control the vehicle and direct the path the vehicle and trailer are required to travel. Additionally, those unaccustomed to operating vehicle and trailer systems may have some difficulty in accurately controlling the path of the trailer, particularly when backing the vehicle and trailer.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.